The Beginning of a New End
by Perfectlittletroian
Summary: It's been two years since the girls found out who red coat was. Since then nothing bad has seemed to happened to them until now...
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author:**  
**Hey guys my name is Lanie. My instagram is pretty_little_secerts_ . This is my first time writing fanfiction so bare with me and feel free to give me tips. Enjoy!**  
**The beginning of an new end: Chapter 1: Ali**

-  
It's been 2 years since everything had gone down. Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna had been dragged to the police station at 3 in the morning to discover that Ali was dead, for real this time.

All of them stood in shock as they listened to the policemen explain to them that Ali was red coat. Ali had been the one stalking them. Ali had been the one that had put Spencer in a mental hospital. Ali knew all of their secrets. Ali had made their life miserable.

Ali had died that evening while trying to set fire to Toby Cavanuaghs, Spencer's boyfriends, loft.

Spencer bursted into tears. "Is he ok?" She asked.

"He's fine, he just got a few burns nothing to bad," answered the policeman.

"Ali succeeded in burning down a small portion of the house but, Toby managed to escape, Ali did not," explained another policemen.

All the girls were crying then. As much as they hated Ali, deep down inside they all missed her so much.

"When can I see Toby?" Spencer cried out.

"Soon" the officer answered.

He sent the girls then on their way.

Once in the parking lot they all sat in a circle in cried together.  
"Let's meet up in the morning," Hanna said. The girls all nodded their heads in agreement. Then took of to their own cars.

Aria drove as fast as she could to her mother's house. Coming through the door the tears. As she opened up about the whole red coat story and what had just happened.

Hanna drove to the train station and waited for Caleb to return form his trip from California. She was there curled up in a ball in tears when Caleb stepped off the train at 5am.

Emily didn't know what to do or who to tell first so she drove herself to the pool. She sat there and swam laps for 2 hours trying to go over what had just happened.

Spencer speeded to the hospital as fast as she could. Even Spencer Hastings didn't care about getting a ticket at this point. She ran into Toby's room, even though their were no visitors allowed and cried harder then before. Toby kissed the tip of her head. "Everything will be alright," he said as she cried and cried into the hours of daylight.

The girls mostly tried to forget about what had happened that night. They still remained the closest of friends. And nothing ever bad seemed to happen to them, well until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later...

Spencer opened the door to her and Toby's apartment. She flopped down on the couch next to Toby. "Hey babe," he said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Tobs," she smiled as she wrapped his arms around him.

"You hungry?" He asked.

Spencer nodded her head.

"I'll go grab some takeout be right back." He said kissing her forehead, and walking towards the door with his motorcycle keys.

Spencer smiled. She loved Toby. She knew they would be together forever. She smiled at the thought of her and Toby living together in a large farmhouse, while listening to the rain dance on the window panes.

She then grabbed the TV remote and switched on the news. Might as well see how many more days this storm will last. The title that flashed across the screen however was not the weather report but news about a car crash.

"Breaking news," said the reporter. "There has just been a major motor cycle crash on Steven Road." Spencer leaned forward in her seat. Steven road was only a few minutes away from her apartment and near the Chinese takeout... "Oh Crap!" Spencer said out loud.

She quickly picked up her phone and dialed Toby's number. As a picture of his broken motorcycle flashed across the screen. Tears streamed down the side of her face.

"Hello," said a voice at the other end of the phone.  
"Toby." Spencer managed to croak out.

"No this is Officer Kyle, from the Rose Wood Police Station. Toby has just been rushed to the hospital. I don't think he will make it so if he means anything to you I would go to the hospital now."

With that he hung up the phone.

Spencer ran to grab her car keys even though she was in no position to drive. As she slid into the drivers seat of her gray Mercedes her phone gave a familiar ring. She glanced at the text she received as she started up the engine.

Thought I was done playing games with you. You're wrong. Say goodbye to your pretty little boyfriend.  
-A

Spencer gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. A was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**R.I.P Cory :(**

Aria was surprised by loud beeping from her phone. She reached into her purse fumbling around for her phone. "Hello," She answered.

She heard nothing on the other end of the phone. She looked down at the caller ID. "Spence," she asked, "is that you?"

On the other end she heard Spencer break out into tears.

"It's Toby," she cried out, " he's in the hospital."

"What!" screamed Aria as she dropped her phone on the wet sidewalk. As she picked it up and muttered a swear word to herself.

"Ill be right there," Aria said as she hung up the phone, that now had a giant crack down the front.

She ran to her pink Bug car that was parked on the side of the road, clutching her new warm cup of coffee in her hands.

Aria started up the engine, as she reached for her phone again to call Ezra.

"Hey Ezra it's me." Aria said to the answering machine. "Toby just got into a major car crash so I'm going to the hospital please come as soon as you get this." With that she turned off her phone.

Even though Ezra and Aria had a tough breakup during Aria's senior year they still managed to get back together over the summer. Now that Aria was attending a small art school a little ways out from Rosewood, the two could be seen together in public.

Aria slowly stopped her car as she made her way into traffic. "Great." She sighed. Aria looked out the window to see what had caused the traffic. She looked over and spotted the motorcycle crash, and Toby's motorcycle. Tears started streaming down her face. Poor Toby, poor Spence.

As she pulled out of the traffic a sudden figure wearing a black hoody ran into her car. "Hey watch it!" yelled Aria out of the car window. The figure scampered away.

As Aria pulled into the parking lot of the hospital her phone started beeping again. She almost fainted as she read the text aloud.

Thanks for not running me over back their Ar. You really saved my life.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

Aria burst through the hospital doors as fast as she could trying to find Spencer.

She found her on the 7th floor curled up in a ball in the corner. Emily and Hanna were already there comforting her.

"Spence I'm so sorry," aria began to say.

Before she could finish Spencer grabbed her into a tight hug. Her tears followed down her checks onto Arias dark brown hair. Spencer then pulled out her cell phone to revel the message A had sent her.

Emily and Hanna gasped, Aria's face went pale.

"What's wrong Ar?" Hanna asked.

"It's just that I got one of those texts to... I thought it was a joke but..." Aria lost it she broke down into tears as she held out her phone with the message on it to her friends.

"YOU ALMOST RAN OVER A!" Screeched Spencer, through the tears. "ARIA WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM\HER!"

"I'm sorry Spence I didn't know it was A," Aria whispered softly.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you think we should do about all this?" Emily asked.

Just then Emily's phone beeped and a message appeared. She gasped and showed the message to her friends.

"You tell the police, I kill one of you."  
-A

Before the girls could discuss what they were going to do next Wren came over to them.

"Wren? What are you doing here?" Asked Hanna.

"I work here now." He said flashing a flirty smile at both Spencer and Hanna.

"Anyways..." He continued. "Miss. Hastings you may see Toby now." Taking her hand Wren lead Spencer to Toby's room. When he opened up the door Spencer's face went blank and she started to scream.

**why do you think Spencer was screaming? And do you guys prefer longer chapters or shorter? Let me know:) **


	5. Chapter 5

Aria,Hanna, And Emily ran up next to spencer and peered into the room. Toby was gone.

Wren looked at the girls. With the same confused look as them.

"I don't know... He was there a minute ago..." Wren said.

Tears streamed down Spencer's face. Her lower lip quivered, as she looked at the girls. "Do you think A did it?" She Asked.

The girls all nodded their heads.

"Come here Spence," said Emily pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll call the police," said Aria, as she started to punch in the number on her phone.

"Who's A?" Wren asked.

"Nobody important," answered Hanna, whisking him away to get her a coffee.

As wren left Spencer's phone rang.

"You look at it Em," said Spencer, passing her, her phone.

Emily opened up the text and read it aloud.

"Don't worry Spency he's not dead yet. I'll keep him alive for you .  
Kisses,  
A"

Spencer burst into tears. "Toby calls me Spency..."

"Spence, Toby will be ok, we will make sure of that," said Hanna.

"You can't be sure of anything with A," Spencer replied.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes until the police came.

"Are you Aria Motgomery?" An officer asked Aria.

She nodded her head. The officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for the murder of mona vanderwaal."

All the girls looked at Aria with their mouths wide open.

"I think you have the wrong person officer," said Spencer.

The officer shook his head as he started to handcuff Aria. "Aria ran over Mona on the freeway coming here."

"If that was Mona, that I hit, she ran into me and she didn't die she ran away after she ran into my car," said Aria.

"Anyways how do you have proof that Aria did kill Mona?" Asked Hanna.

"We have a witness," said the officer.

"Who?" Asked Emily.

The Officer paused.

"Jenna, Jenna Marshall..."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A quick note please don't hate on me for having Toby be in the hospital. I won't kill him, I promise. Please no hate:) **


	6. Chapter 6

As if it was planned Jenna waltzed through the hospital rooms wearing the same dark sunglasses she normally would wear. The girls had not seen Jenna in ages but she still looked the same. Her long straight dark brown hair was curled lightly and was tossed over the back of her shoulders. She wore a pair of blue jeans that had holes in them and a oversized green sweater. She walked up over to the couch the girls was sitting on. As she turned around to wave to Aria. "Gotcha Montgomery", she said. "You can't keep murdering someone a secret forever." She then lifted off her sunglasses and winked at the police officer. The police officers then slowly started carrying Aria away.

Aria had tears running down her cheeks. "I love you guys," she said as she was pushed into the elevator the doors shut closely behind her.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked. "I bet you have something to do with Toby too. I want him and Aria back right now or I swear I will..."

"Will what Spencer beat me in a math comp?" Jenna said laughing. "Anyways I don't know anything about what happened to Tobster. I just wanted to get some sweet revenge on you girls from all those years ago. PS your next Spency," She said as she walked to the elevator.

When the doors opened Ezra frantically raced out as Jenna walked inside. "Is everyone Ok?" He asked frantically out of breath. "I just saw a ton of police cars leaving? What happened? Is Toby ok?" He looked around the room "where's Aria?" He asked.

The girls spilled all about what had just happened excluding the A part.

"I know Ar didn't kill Mona," said Emily, trying to make Ezra feel better.

"Yeh, Aria would never do that," Agreed Hanna.

"How about this," Ezra said. "Spencer I'm going to drive you home, and then Hanna and Emily will go to the police station to try to bail Aria out."

"Wait! I want to help Aria!" Said Spencer.

"You need your rest Spence. You look so tired," Said Hanna.

Spencer silently agreed. All she really wanted to do was curl up in some of Toby's PJS. And cry away all of her fears.

...10 minutes Later...

Ezra's car skidded to a stop in front of her and Toby's apartment.

"Get some rest Spence, call us tomorrow," said Emily.

"I will," answered Spencer as she leaped out of the car.

She walked up the steps to her apartment and was surprised to find the door was wide open. She must have forgotten to close it on the way out, she thought.

When she entered her apartment she set her purse down on the coffee table. She gasped. The picture of her and Toby that was usually on display had Toby's head cut out the picture. As she looked around the house all the pictures containing Toby had his head cut out of them.

Spencer started to cry, as she fell into the couch. As she looked at the Tv she saw a collage had been made of all the picture cutouts of Toby's face had been pasted on the Tv screen. Below it she saw a note. She cried as she read it to herself.

"Want to see this pretty face again meet me in the park tonight at 11:30. Bring no one or he suffers."  
Kisses,  
A


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer sighed as she pulled on her red coat over her clothes. She pulled down the shades on all of her windows and made sure she locked the door on her way out.

The night air was cold and crisp on Spencer's face as she walked down the dimly lit street. This reminded her of the night Toby told her that he loved her for the first time.

Tears started streaming down her face. "Suck it up Spence," she thought to herself. "You're doing this for Toby."

The light of the stars and the moon guided her to the park. Their was nobody at the park. The swings swung back and fourth in the wind.

Spencer took a seat on a wooden bench and glanced down at her phone. 11:30 she was right on time.

A giant gust of wind blew and shook the branches of the trees in the small woods next to the park. A dark shadow flashed across the sidewalk in front of her.

Spencer's chocolate brown eyes darted upward to see who had casted the shadow. Nobody was there.

She then heard a rustle from inside the woods.  
"Toby," she called out, "is that you?" Nobody responded. Spencer started walking slowly into the woods. The wind tousled her hair as she walked. It was silent... To silent.

Just then Spencer saw a flash of light. "Spencey," she heard a voice say.  
"Tobster," she called back. "Is that you?"  
"Come here Spencey," she heard the voice beaconing her.

Spencer bolted out into a sprint. In the direction she heard Toby's voice coming from. "Toby!" She screamed as she raced through the forest to find him.

Rain started pouring down from the sky, but spencer didn't care she needed to find her love.

As she rounded the corner near a maple tree her whole world stopped. A black hooded figure leaped out and snatched her. Covering her mouth with his/her gloved hand. Her screams could not escape her mouth.

Spencer then heard the familiar sound of Toby's voice calling her again "Spency." "Come here Spency." She looked on the floor of leaves and saw a tape recorder.

It had been a trap. They still had Toby hidden somewhere.

Anger bubbled up inside her and she started kicking her way out of the grasp of the hooded figure.

She managed to escape and started running back into the forest. She made it all the way to the park. A light shown brightly at Spencer. She turned her head slowly as she watched a car come hurdling toward her.

Her whole world went black.

...

**Sorry I haven't been posting much lately I was on a trip. I hope this chapter makes up for it though:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer awoke in a dark space. As she sat up her head hit the top of something. "Oh no," she thought. She than reached out her hands and started crawling until she hit a wall. "Crap," she thought. Spencer Hastings was trapped in a box.

She reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Hoping that the light would help her figures way out. As she clicked it on the light it reveled that the box was very big not very high but very very wide.

As she shown the light to the other side of the box. She saw the body of another person. Spencer started to scream.

The person started to stir. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes and turned to her.

The second he opened his eyes she knew who he was.

"TOBY!" She started screaming. Tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks.

"Spence, oh my god, Spencer," he said reaching over and pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and hug her for what seemed like eternity for Spencer.

At last Spencer broke out of the embrace and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "What happened?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"To be completely honest I don't know," he answered "I remember riding my motorcycle and then getting hit, and being rushed to the hospital. Then I remember someone coming into my hospital room and telling me to come with them or they would hurt you. I agreed and then that's all I remember. I assume they knocked me out or something after that."

"Tobster, you didn't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself," Spencer said.

"Well if you can take care of yourself so well why are you trapped in a box with me right now?" Toby asked.

Spencer giggled. "I was trying to save you. They tricked me to thinking you were in the forest and then I think I got hit by a car."

Toby lifted his hand over Spencer's forehead.

"You're bleeding, babe," he said.

"It's fine Toby," she replied as Toby kissed the top of her forehead. She leaned back into his muscular body. "Why didn't you call me, I was so scared," Spencer said tears streaming down her face.

"They took away my phone," Toby replied back. Pulling Spencer in for a deep kiss. "I love you Spence, I would never do that to you."

"I love you to Toby." Spencer said.

"Hey listen do you still have your phone?" Toby asked

"Yeh," Spencsr replied handing it to Toby.

"Let's call someone," Toby said.

"How are they going to find out were we are?" Spencer asked.

"Do you have the locations app on your phone?"

Spencer nodded.

"Then whoever we call should be able to track us." "Let's call Aria." He said starting to punch in her number.

"No!" Spencer said. "She's in jail at the moment."

Toby's mouth dropped open"What!" He said.

"Never mind, call Em," she said.

The phone rand and rang until finally someone picked up.

"Hey Spence where are you it's 10:30 you were supposed to be here at the court 2 hours ago," Emily said.

"This is Toby speaking. Spence and I have a slight problem we are trapped in a box in an unknown location. Can you track us and come and try to save us." Asked Toby.

Emily started screaming on the other line. "Thank God you are ok Toby!

All of a sudden the top of the box opened as a gloved hand reached in and grabbed Spencer's phone out of Toby's hand.

Spencer grabbed on to the gloved hand, but another hand smacked her hand away.

The box lid closed tightly. Toby tried to lift up the lid. "It's locked," he said.

Just then they heard the sound of voices coming towards them.

"What are we going to do with them." Asked one voice that neither Toby or Spencer could recognize.

"I don't know just don't hurt them," said another.

Spencer's face turned the color of fresh snow as soon as she heard the second voice. She knew who was talking and she couldn't believe who it was.

"What's wrong Spence?" Toby asked. "You feel cold."

"I know who that voice belongs to it's..."

**...**

**cliff hanger:) who do you think the voice belongs to?**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily was shocked.

"What's wrong Em?" Asked Hanna.

"That was Toby and Spencer on the phone." Emily sighed.

"Oh she found him yeh! Are they ok?" Hanna asked.

"No their not they are trapped in a box somewhere but someone took their phone while I was talking to them so I couldn't track them. I'm trying to catch their signal right now," said Emily.

"This A person seriously has some problems," said Hanna. "Well on the bright side I heard Aria was winning the case so far and they are going to let her out in the morning."

"That's amazing!" Emily said hugging her friend.

"We should probably get going though. It's getting late." Said Hanna.

"What about Spenc, Toby, and Aria," Asked Emily.

"Well Aria is talking to the court people alone right now and as for Spencer and Toby, just keep trying to catch their signal. Their is really nothing we can do until we know where they are." Hanna said taking a sip of her coffee and grabbing Emily's hand. "Come on let's go."

The two of them walked hand and hand out of the courthouse. When they approached the parking lot their mouths dropped wide open at the sight. Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket.

...

Spencer started hyperventilating and it wasn't helping that she was trapped inside a box.

"Spenc come on tell me what's wrong," pleated Toby to his girlfriend.

Spencer leaned into Toby and started balling.

"IT'S MELISSA!" She screamed.

"What!?" Toby asked kissing Spencer's forehead. "That was Melissa's voice."

Spencer nodded.

"Spencey, Melissa would never try to hurt us. I mean why would she?" Asked Toby trying to make the situation sound better than it was.

"I don't know Toby, I just don't know," Spencer said crying and cuddling into Toby's arms.

Spencer soon feel asleep. But Toby was wide awake, awake enough to here the two people who were talking outside where they were held captive.

"They recognized your voice Melissa! Now what are we going to do." He heard someone say.

"I don't know Ezra, I don't know." She responded.

Toby couldn't believe what he had just heard.


	10. Chapter 10

"Spence! Spence! Spencey!" Toby whispered shaking Spencer awake.

"5 more minutes, babe," she said moaning and turning back over on her side. Her head resting in Toby's lap.

"Spencer Jill Hastings! Wake up!" He said as loud as he could in her ear.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! What's your problem!" Spencer said almost yelling.

Toby covered Spencer's mouth with his hand. "Shh, listen," he said.

"Ezra!" Melissa said. "What the heck are we going to do about this?"

Spencer almost fell over. She looked at Toby and mouthed "what in the world, not my old English teacher."

The two looked at each other for a moment then returned to listening to the conversation.

"Melissa, I really don't know." He responded.

"Maybe we should open the box to make sure they weren't umm dead." Said Melissa.

"Yeh good idea, maybe they were asleep and didn't recognize or voices." Replied Ezra.

"Pretend to be asleep, I'll cover the rest," said Toby.

Spencer leaned back into Toby's stomach. Closing her eyes. Toby laid back and rested his head on Spencer's shoulder. They heard the top of the box unlock and squeak open.

Melissa let out a tiny squeal. "I never really liked Spencer for a while but I am so glad she's happy with Toby. I can tell that they will be together forever."

"I can't promise that Aria and I will be together any more if they found out it was me who framed her for the murder of Mona." Ezra said.

Toby knew this was the right timing. He squeezed Spencer's hand and sat up quickly. He glared at Melissa and Ezra and pulled Spencer up out of the box. Pushing past the two to get to the door.

"Hey were do you think you two are going," said Ezra.

Before Ezra could say another word Toby pushed him into the ground. "Let's go Spence," he said.

As they opened the door Spencer peered at Melissa "You're awful!" She yelled at her, tears streaming down her face.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and they ran as fast as they could out into the cold winter air.  
They ran through a forest for about 10 minutes until they found an actual town, Ravenswood.

The two of them stepped inside the nearest cafe hoping that they would be safe there.

As the two entered Toby looked at Spencer's face. He hadn't seen her face in what seemed like days.

Spencer shuddered at her reflection in the window. Her brown hair was a tangled wavy mess. Her eyeliner had smeared all down her face. And she smelled like she had just been dumpster diving.

"You look beautiful," said Toby ordering them two cups of coffee.

"Are you blind?" She asked, "look at my face I look like..."

Toby shut her up by smashing his lips into hers.

"You are perfect," he said.

Spencer smiled, "Well at least my crazy sister is right about something, we are going to be together forever."

Toby grinned at the thought. "Speaking of Melissa what are we going to tell the others about her and Ezra, and what about Aria?" He asked.

"I don't know." Spencer replied. "Let me call Hanna though and see if she can pick us up, this place is giving me the creeps. And I don't care how beautiful you think I am but I need a shower."

Toby laughed "I love you Spencer."

"Love you to," she replied, pulling out her cellphone to call Hanna.

**would you guys prefer longer chapters less offer or shorter chapters more often?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hanna's car was trashed. The windows had been broken, the car had been spray painted black, with A written in red on the front.

Emily's phone buzzed, it was a text from A. "Look Han what I just got."

Sorry I had to wreck your car Han, I couldn't have you go rescue Spencer and Toby, could I?  
-A

"Well that's just great! I swear next time A does something..." Hanna's voice was cut off by the ringing of her phone. "It's spencer!" She said as she eagerly answered the phone.  
"Of course I'll come and get you, do you know the exact address? Spencer? Spencer are you there?" Hanna hung up the phone.

"What happened Han," Emily asked.

"That was Spencer and Toby! They escaped, she said they were in Ravenswood and that we should go get them. She also said something about telling Aria something about Ezra. I think her phone died cause she hung up in mid sentence."

"Let's go get them then!" Said Emily.

"What about my car?" Asked Hanna.

"Let's take mine. We can work on your car later," Said Emily.

"Let me just grab my purse,"said Hanna opening her car door. There was a long pause then Hanna started screaming.

There it was. A body. Just laying there in the front seat. Blood dripping down his face. The poor boy, he was very handsome. His hair was neatly styled, and his eyes were shut tight.

Hanna would have recognized that face anywhere. He was her love.

The body that Hanna had found was no other than Caleb's.

"Stupid phone!" Spencer screamed as she slammed it down on the coffee table. "It ran out of batteries!"

"It's ok," said Toby grabbing her hand. "Hanna will come and get us, you told her that we were in Ravenswood. It shouldn't take them to long to get here."

Spencer smiled up into Toby's baby blue eyes. Something about them sparkled, and gave Spencer a tingly feeling inside. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Toby asked pulling away from her kiss.

"For just being you," said Spencer.

He smiled as he paid for the coffee. "Let's go wait outside for them," Toby said.

Spencer and Toby walked out into the cold fall air. A cold breeze hit their faces. They stood their for a moment until they heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby boutique.

The two walked silently over to the window. "What do you mean you let them get away!" A familiar voice screamed. "Did you forget about the deal?!" The voice shouted.

Spencer peered into the window and saw the familiar faces of her sister and Ezra and "Oh my gosh!" Spencer said turning to Toby.

His mouth was wide open "Jenna," he said as he clenched his fists. Spencer put her hand on Toby's back and tried to comfort him.

"Come on let's go," she sad grabbing Toby's hand.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Jenna.

"Oh crap!" Said Spencer.

"Run!" Yelled Toby.

The two of them bolted down the street. Jenna, Melissa, and Ezra opened the door and raced after them.

All of a sudden Jenna grabbed onto Spencer's hair. "Toby!" Spencer started screaming.

Toby raced backwards threw Jenna to the floor,grabbed Spencer's hand and started running again.

Now Ezra and Melissa were gaining on them. A car suddenly came hurdling down the street toward Spencer and Toby. Toby grabbed Spencer into a tuck and roll and rolled out of the way of the car. the car had pulled onto the side walk and had almost ran them over.

The car door opened.

Spencer gasped.

** Even longer chapters? What do you guys think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Toby scooped Spencer up and opened up the car door.

"Get in the car now!" Yelled the driver.

Toby laid Spencer down on the seat and strapped himself in. He closed the door on Jenna's hand as the driver drove them away.

"Who the heck are you?" Yelled Spencer. "You can't just kidnap people and tell them..."

"Hey Spencer chill!" It was Emily.

"Gosh Em! You have us a heart attack," said Toby.

"Who else did you think it was, Hanna? I'm using her car. She's the only one in rosewood with a silver and white bug," said Emily.

"Well I kinda thought you were A," Said Spencer.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Emily.

"Dude! Maybe because the car your driving has a giant A spray painted on it!" Screamed Toby.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot about that," Said Emily from the front seat.

"What happened to the car and where is Han? Asked Spencer as she let out a small whimper.

Toby took of his sweatshirt and pressed it onto Spencer's bleeding forehead. Kissing her cheek softly.

"Well when me and Hanna went out to come get you we found that her car has been wrecked and Caleb was inside nearly dead. So I let her take my car to the hospital and I came to rescue you," Emily said.

"What!" Said Toby so loudly Emily almost lost control of the wheel. "Is Caleb going to be ok?"

"I don't know," said Emily.

"Poor Hanna and of course poor Caleb," said Spencer felling a little light headed.

"Babe are you ok?" Asked Toby.

But Spencer couldn't hear him. She was already passed out.

"Drive Em! As fast as you can to the hospital now!" Screamed Toby.

Emily stepped on the gas pedal and speeded to the hospital as fast as she could.  
...

Hanna paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Mascara smeared down her cheeks and under her eyes. Her curls of her hair had fallen and now lay dead on her shoulders.

"Han!" Said a familiar voice of her tiny friend.

"Aria, oh my gosh!" Hanna said pulling her friend into a tight hug.  
"I can't believe that they let you out!"

"I know right!" Said Aria. "I got all your texts by the way."

"Yeh Toby, Spencer, and Emily should be hear any minute now." Answered Hanna.

Just then the hospital doors flew open. In ran Emily and Toby who was carrying the body of a beautiful girl.

"We need a doctor now!" Screamed Toby.

The girls had never seen Toby so angry and sad before. His eyes that were normally full of life were full of tears.

Aria's mouth dropped open. Hanna groaned "Not Spencer to!"

The doctor's took Spencer out of Toby's hands. "I'm sorry sir but you can't come in to the hospital room yet." Said the doctor. But Toby didn't care he pushed passed the doctor and shouted "that's my girlfriend, I love her, and she is not going in their without me!"

The girls looked at each other shocked as the doctor slammed the door of the operating room in his face.

Toby stormed away in frustration and took a seat in the waiting room next to Aria.

"What happened to Spencer?" Asked Hanna.

"I don't know," said Toby with tears in his eyes.

"Excuse me miss," said the doctor to Hanna. "You may see your boyfriend now."

The doctor lead Hanna into Caleb's room and shut the door behind them.

Inside the room Hanna watched her boyfriend's chest raise and fall. She leaned over and touched Caleb's cheek. He felt cold but he was still breathing.

"Good thing he's alive," said a voice behind Hanna. "But you won't be for long." As Hanna turned to see who was addressing her. A hand covered her mouth. All she could see was black.

"You may see Spencer now," said the nurse to Toby, Aria, and Emily.

"Should we go get Han?" Asked Aria.

"No, she can come and see Spencer when she's done seeing Caleb," said Emily.

The girls held hands and walked into Spencer's room with Toby. All of the started crying when they saw Spencer laying in the hospital bed asleep, with some dry blood on her forehead.

"I am going to go get Hanna," said Emily.

"Yeh me to," said Aria.

The second the two of them left Toby started crying. He sat down on the bed next to Spencer and held her hand. "Spencer if you hear this I love you please wake up," Toby said trough his tears.

Just then Aria and Emily slammed open the door. Toby looked up.

"Hanna's gone," said Aria, " and we don't no where she is."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?!" Shouted Toby. "What do you mean Hanna is gone?"

"We went to get her and there was a note on Caleb's bed. It said that we will never see Hanna alive again," whispered Aria through her tears.

"Caleb's gone to," said Emily.

"Come on we have to go find them, we need you Toby!" Said Aria.

Toby looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I can't leave Spencer," he said.

"But Toby..." Said Emily.

"No buts, what if she wakes up or A tries to hurt her," Toby said.

"Fine. Aria and I will try to find everyone." Said Emily.

Emily then bent down next to Toby and dried away his tears. She kissed his cheek softly and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Spencer is lucky she as boyfriend like you. Don't worry she will come back to you," said Emily as she walked out the door.

"Bye Toby," Aria said and she slammed the door shut.

Once he was sure the girls had left Toby broke down. Tears fell down is face. He hated A with a burning passion.

"Screw you A!" He shouted, "You hurt my girlfriend and my best friends. But the one person you can't hurt is me!"

With that Toby cried into Spencer's pillow and kissed her cheeks. As he, himself started to fall asleep his head on her shoulder.

"Come on E get in the car," said Aria.

Emily obeyed, opening up the door to Aria's car and slid into the passenger seat. Aria sat looking at Emily for a second from the drivers seat. Then she started the car.

"Why do our lives have to suck so much?" Asked Emily.

"I don't know Em, I wish this would all just go away," said Aria.

"Me to," Emily agreed.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Soo where should we look first?" Asked Emily.

"Maybe Ravenswood since that's where Toby and Spencer were," suggested Aria.

"Good idea," said Emily. Looking at the picture Aria had taped onto her car mirror. She looked at the familiar faces staring back at her. Spencer was wearing a collared shirt. Aria's hair was half pink. Emily looked at herself. In the picture she was smiling and happy, she didn't have a care in the world. Then there was Hanna, her hair in pigtails and her stomach bigger then it should be. And finally Alison, she was beautiful. Emily started to cry she couldn't keep it in much longer. She missed Alison so much.

Aria looked up from the wheel. "Are you ok Em?" She asked.

"Yeh," Emily said, drying away her tears.

Aria looked at the picture. "I just can't bare to take that picture down. It just reminds me of the happy times."

Emily smiled "Hanna looks so cute in that picture," She squealed.

Aria let out a large laugh. "Oh yes we can never forget about hefty Hanna."

Emily laughed for the first time in what seamed like ages.

"I am going to stop here," said Aria, stopping at a gas station. "I need to fuel up on some more gas."

Emily nodded as the two got out of the car.

Aria put the pump into her car. "Come on let's go get some snacks," Aria said, as she pulled Emily into the tiny 711.

Emily wandered aimlessly down the rows of food trying to find gummy worms.

"Do you know were they keep the lighters?" Asked a familiar voice.

Emily turned around. It was Jenna and she was talking to the clerk. Emily ran to find Aria.

"Jenna's here!" Emily shouted.

"Shut up!" Said Aria.

But it was too late Jenna had already spotted them.

"Run!" Said Emily.

The two dropped their food and ran out the door followed by Jenna.

"Emily and Aria get back here! Don't run from me!" Screamed Jenna.

The girls opened the car door, jumped inside, and locked the doors. Aria pressed on the gas pedal and began to speed away. All of a sudden her slammed on the breaks. There he was sitting in the back or Jenna's car with Melissa.

"Aria, Drive!" Screamed Emily, as she watched Jenna get into her car and start the engine.  
"You don't need Ezra! Jenna is going to run over us if you don't step on it!" Emily yelled.

It didn't work though Aria was still in a trance. How was it that the man that she loved was working with Jenna.

Jenna's car started backing up right at Aria's car. Emily couldn't take it anymore. She pressed on the gas pedal and started driving.

"What was that for Em?" Asked Aria.

"DRIVE!" Screamed Emily as she put her hands back in her lap.

Aria listened and speeded onto the freeway. Jenna was not far behind.

Just then Emily heard a growl from the back seat. She turned around to see a large, vicious, wolf-like dog in the back seat. It's teeth were bared forward as it snapped at Emily.

"Aria!" Emily yelled.

But it was to late the dog leaped from the back seat onto Aria's lap. And started biting her arm. The car swerved left and right until it crashed into a wood of trees nearby.

Blood streamed down of aria's arm. Emily panicked and reached through the broken window to grab a stick. She leaned in and started beating the dog with the stick till it died.

Aria gasped and looked at Em. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," said Emily cleaning the blood off Aria's arm.

Suddenly the car started to rock back and forth. The two girls started screaming as the car tipped over, dropping them to their doom.

Toby awoke, his head on Spencer's pillow. He sat up and looked at Spencer's face. He sighed and kissed her cheek.  
To her surprise Spencer's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him.

"Oh Spencer!" Toby said, kissing her. "I thought you would never wake up."

Spencer giggled and looked up into Toby's eyes. "I missed you, while I was asleep."

Toby smiled, brushing Spencer's hair out of her face. Spencer looked around the room.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Caleb and Hanna got kidnapped by A so Em and Ar went to go find them," said Toby.

"Wow" Spencer sighed, "A lot of stuff can happen when you are asleep."

"Yeh." Agreed Toby. "I'm gonna call Em and Aria to see if they are ok."

Toby took out his phone and called Em. No response. He then called Aria. Again there was no response.

"I hope they are ok," said Toby. "They aren't picking up."

"I'm sure they are fine," said Spencer pulling Toby in for a deep kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of gun shots. Toby looked out the window and saw a hooded figure caring a gun, pointing it at the window. Toby grabbed Spencer and pulled her underneath the bed. As the hooded figure started shooting the window.

Spencer screamed as glass flew all over the room.

...  
Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! If you want more updates about this fanfic follow me on Instagram perfect_little_troian. Also write a review! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer screamed and screamed as the gun shots continued. She gripped fiercely onto Toby under the hospital bed. Toby pressed his girlfriends head into his chest trying to calm her down.

Suddenly the door of the hospital room opened. The gun shots stopped. "What's going on..." The voice of the doctor was interrupted by a gun shot. Spencer watched in horror as the body of the doctor fell to the floor. Spencer's tears flowed down her face.

Toby covered his hand over Spencer's mouth, "shhhhhh" he whispered to her. "Maybe it didn't hear you scream through the gun shots." Spencer nodded her head in agreement. Maybe the hooded figure thought they had escaped.

Spencer and Toby watched the shoes of the figure pace back and fourth. The figure was defiantly a girl Spencer decided. The figure was wearing the same boots that Ali used to own the same black jeans to. Spencer's eyes shoot open. It's Ali! She's alive! Wait no way that can't be possible she died. Thought Spencer.

Toby watched with Spencer as the figure's shoes clacked over to the door. The figure took one more look around the room then left.

Toby and Spencer stayed cuddled together under the hospital bed for some time. Then Toby crawled out from underneath the bed trying to avoid the glass that was scattered all over the room. He reached under and grabbed Spencer's hand. Using all of his strength he pulled Spencer out from under the bed.

Toby took Spencer into his arms and hugged her right. Just then Spencer spotted it. The gun. She was to tired and afraid to talk. So she just pointed at the gun with her finger.

Toby traced her finger and found what she was looking at. He went over to the gun and looked at it. He then picked up a note that was beside it. Spencer couldn't read what the note said from far away but she could tell that the note did not contain good information.

"Crap!" Screamed Toby. "I knew this A person was smart!"

"What's wrong," whispered Spencer.

"We have to get out of here Spence. A is trying to frame us for killing that doctor," he said pointing to the Doctors body that was on the floor.

"Come on let's go!" He said grabbing Spencer's hand.

Just then a nurse walked into the room. Her eyes drifted slowly to the dead doctor. She began to scream. Toby clenched Spencer's hand and ran.

The two bolted out of the now broken hospital window. They ran into the nearest forest and didn't stop running for a good 30 minutes. The two stopped to rest against a large tree.

Spencer looked at her boyfriend, and thought about the gun, and the body of the dead doctor on the ground of the hospital. What if he had a family? Or a great girlfriend? What if he loved someone like she loved Toby? What if that had been Toby? What would she had done?

She started to cry.

Toby looked at her girlfriend. It was very rare that he saw his girlfriend cry. He knealed down and sat next to her. Cuddling her face in his hands. "It's going to be ok," he said kissing her forehead.

Spencer looked up at him. "What about the doctor! We are considered to be murders now Toby! What happens to the guys poor family! What if he had children? What if that had happen to you? I can't loose you Toby!" Spencer stammered out. "I...I...love you to much to loose you."

"Oh Spencey," said Toby. "Everything will be fine. You will never loose me. I will always be here for you. I love you to the moon and back."

"Toby..." Spencer started to say. But she was cut off by Toby's lips against hers. For that very moment Spencer felt safe. Even though they were in the middle of a dark forest. Spencer just knew in her heart that Toby was the one.

Toby slowly pulled away from Spencer's lips and smiled at her. She giggled a but before kissing him again very softly on the lips. "I love you," she said.

"Love you to Spencey wencey,"Toby said.

That made Spencer start to laugh. She laughed so hard that she was gasping for air. Toby smiled and laughed at her. Running his fingers through her soft brown hair. The two feel asleep next to each other laughing and giggling under the tree.

Sorry not the best chapter. I just wanted to write about Spoby. What are your thoughts of the chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

Alison's lips felt soft on Emily's. Her lips were warm and soft unlike any boys.

This is the one event Emily never told the others about. It happened two days before Ali disappeared.

Ali pulled her lips off of Emily's and smiled. Emily blushed. "I have wanted to do that for such along time," whispered Ali into Emily's ear. Her voice was warm and sent chills up Emily's spine.

Emily giggled as she locked her lips with Ali again. Ali slid her her tongue gently down Emily's throat. Then Ali suddenly pulled back tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ali?" asked Emily.

"It's just that I love you so much..." She whispered.

Emily locked her fingers with Ali. "I love you to," she said.

Ali smiled as she grabbed Emily's waist and pushed her down onto her bed, kissing her neck. Emily giggled as she started to pull on Ali's shirt.

"You sure you want to do this," Emily asked Ali.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life," said Ali grabbing Emily's head and kissing her lips over and over.

Emily giggled as she pulled of Ali's shirt and disappeared with her under the sheets.

Emily awoke her head perched up against a broken window of the car. Glass was everywhere.

"Aria!" She yelled. "Are you ok?"

There was no reply. Emily pushed on her seat belt and tried to move out of her seat. However, she couldn't move because the car was to smushed in.

"Aria! Aria! Please respond!" But there was no answer. Emily started to cry. Just then a chainsaw started to drill through the top if the car. Emily started to cry and scream.

Suddenly the top of the car fell in. A hand reached in. "Grab on Em," said a voice. Emily went pale she would recognize the voice anywhere. She grabbed the hand as the hand pulled her up.

"God I have missed you so much," said Em. Ali looked at her her eyes shining a crystal blue. Ali wrapped her hands around Emily's waist as their lips crashed together. They fit perfectly together.

When they pulled away Ali leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek. " I'm sorry I left. People just can't know I'm alive," she whispered into Emily's ear. Emily nodded. "It's ok," she said.

"Em you are bleeding," said Ali. As her hand traced over the bloody spot on her head. "Come here Em, lay down next to me," said Ali patting a spot of grass next to her.

Emily laid down next to Ali. Ali stroked her hair and hummed softly. Emily leaned up and kiss her sweet lips before falling into a deep sleep.

Did you guys like this chapter? I know it's a little different then normal. But give me your feedback as a review.

Follow me on IG: perfect_little_troian


End file.
